My Angel
by amieharry
Summary: It's been five years since the war ended! Draco is facing problems in his own life.. created by his own father! But then one day he bumps into Ginny Weasley and is captivated by her innocence and beauty.. find out what happens? D/G.. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer -- I don't own anything… all of it belongs to JKR.**

**Warnings – In DH Epilogue never happened… and here in my story the Slytherins are normal and not just evil… so just thought I should warn you… if you thought there will any violence or evilness because there won't be any of that!!!**

**A/N -- This is a post Hogwarts D/G story… a very fluffy, smutty story at that… it is very cute and sweet and It's actually inspired by the story my best friend had told me once so its dedicated to her... Mindy, if you want to know her name... so I just hope you'll like it!!! Enjoy!**

-------

It was a beautiful morning… for sleeping that is, the rather cool Monday morning was best to just cuddle up into the bed and sleep till noon and that's exactly what Draco was planning on doing… but was rudely interrupted by his house elf. This is when our story begins…

"Master Malfoy has to get up now," squeaked the house elf tugging on the blanket that Draco was presently cuddled under.

"Urrghh chunks lettt me sleep…" Draco groaned burying his head into it. He had not planned on getting up any time soon.

"Chunky has to wake master Malfoy or he will be late for break fast… _again_." the house elf squeaked… now sitting on the bed, its huge emerald green eyes filled with nervousness, its short stubby legs squatted underneath it and was wearing what looked like white silk pillow case.

"No I don' wan food… I wan sleep," he whined like a small kid pulling his blanket over his head covering himself completely with it. But chunky shook her head repeatedly, her ears flapping about.

"Master Malfoy has to wake up or Lord Malfoy will be very angry," the elf cried desperately. Draco sat bolt upright at the name of his father… still under the blanket. He slowly pulled the blanket down frowning slightly at his house elf that he considered more of a friend. If anybody else was in Chunky's shoes they would have laughed their head off at him right now.

Draco was sitting on his bed, wearing only a black pajama, his perfectly well toned torso left bare, showing off his perfect abs. His striking blonde hair which usually looked flawless… was sticking out in odd directions. His gorgeous very pale, unblemished face was now unshaven, his stunning silver-grey eyes which always looked like cold steel was raging like grey storm from all the unfinished sleep. His beautiful full lips bore a revolting scowl… that clearly said I-hate-my-life.

"Is father already up?" he asked as he stretched sleepily and watched as the elf nodded continually.

"Yes and he's waiting for you to arrive, it's already nine…" the elf said of course scared. Draco had given her the responsibility to wake him up every morning before his father did.

"What? He's up? Oh fuck…" he swore and got off the bed hurriedly to take a shower swearing all the way. "Chunky get my dress out," he pleaded as he entered the bathroom and astonishingly after exactly 10 minutes he finished taking a shower, getting dressed and had also managed to get down to the dining room… panting. His hair was still a tad bit wet from the shower, tugging his blue full sleeved shirt into his black trousers, he entered the dining room… still panting.

He looked around the extravagant dining room with the longest dining table that could accommodate almost 50 people. His mother, father and his grand parents [who were now staying with them were all already present on the table sitting idle… apparently waiting for him. He smiled at his mother and his grand parents as he took his usual seat next to his father who simply looked up at him and went back to reading paper.

"Good Morning father," he greeted stiffly as all the servants began to get piles of different kind of food for them.

"Morning," Lucius Malfoy replied putting his paper down as Draco greeted other occupants at the table a little more… warmly, and by that it didn't mean that he disliked his father… he _only_ respected his father. He ate his eggs and bacon… more like pushed it around on his plate with his fork.

"Don't play with your food!" his father ordered… his snapped up and looked at his 'father' not dad… _father_. Since he could remember he had never called his father that, he always had to address him as 'Father'. That was what he was told

"Sorry father," he said and took a bite off his bacon and out of the corner of his eye, he watched as his father scowled at him.

"Why are you taking such small bites?" his father asked him firmly. Draco looked up again his face shielded with his usual mask on his face… knowing full well that his father was not finished. "Take a bigger bite…" he ordered and Draco nodded hatefully but did as he was told by taking a bigger bite off his food. Draco hated when his father did that… telling him how to eat food? He was 21 not 2.

"That's my boy!" his father said happily and Draco sighed softly before he looked up only to find his mother smiling at him. He turned to, see that his grand parents were talking serenely to each other. He loved them a lot…

After the war was over… and Voldemort was destroyed, by his own curse back firing at him, everything was havoc. However the Malfoys were cleared of all charges though his dad had to go through a lot; it was the most terrible four years his dad had to face. But nothing he couldn't come out off…

His grand parents had come to stay with them at the Malfoy manor since then, both warm and kind. They both had palest blonde hair which now looked almost white due to their old age. His grand mother who was the sweetest woman Draco had met [after his own mother of course was very caring. She spent most of her time with her daughter-in-law gardening whilst his grand father liked to spend his time in the library or taking long walks in the manor's grounds or playing golf... some muggle game which he was very fascinated about that Draco didn't understand nor cared about.

It would astonish anyone to know that his father's parents were so caring and kind with a son like Lucius Malfoy. May be Draco inherited some of their characters or something for behaving the way he was after the war. Draco didn't know why he felt the need to be caring to other people after he had seen them suffer, he didn't know why he didn't feel like being angry at anyone even if they were wrong. He didn't know why he had been so friendly with elves… who had also started to treat him the same way he was.

Draco _the_ Slytherin prince, _the_ most eligible bachelor in the whole of Wizarding world, _the_ hottest Wizard, the guy with _the_ most desirable body, _the_ 'bad boy' of Hogwarts… suddenly felt and wanted be a good boy. If only his father learnt about that… may be then he would kill him. But the way his father behaved with him was something that Draco could never bare though he didn't show it on his face. After all Malfoys never wore emotions on their sleeves… right?

_Wrong!_ His mind shouted at him. That wasn't what he truthfully wanted. He never actually wanted that… he wanted to smile not smirk, he wanted to wear the clothes he wanted to not what his father chose, he wanted to work on his own independently and not take over his father's empire, he wanted to sleep however long he wanted and not wake up exactly at 7 and be ready for breakfast… NO! He wanted things to be done his own ways… it was his life. Atleast now after all these years but he always had to the latter because his 'father' wanted to. All was well for everyone… except for Draco.

Everyone in his family was happy, all his friends, all his relatives, the whole of Wizarding world were… but not him. Because he wanted very different and exactly the opposite things in life… that his father did for him. It was always like that… since forever, this war inside his head was going on… forever, but now it was voicing out more loudly than before… may be because of his age or something.

He wanted to do things in life that his father didn't want him to… unknowingly of course. His father just wanted best things in life for him, just like his own, just like he was and is… but the problem was Draco didn't want to be like his father, he just wanted to be… Draco.

Draco always respected his father's opinion and worshipped them, in front of him, but in his mind he was fighting a war that he had willingly lost it to his father. Because Draco loved him too much, he cared for him too much, and didn't want to hurt him because his father had already been through enough.

"Draco?" his father called loudly waking him out of his reverie which wasn't an unusual thing… it was just normal for him.

"Are you listening?" he asked again frowning. Draco looked up and shook his head to clear his mind but his father thought he had replied to him.

"Anyways… I asked when are you planning on joining Malfoy Empire?" his father asked as he drank his tea. Draco was so in trouble.

"Huh! Yeah … about that dad I j-just need some more…" he started but his father cut him off to it.

"Time? Not again Draco! Do you know you have been saying that since you graduated from Hogwarts but when is it happening?" his father demanded softly. Now both his grand parents where looking at him.

"Uh…" he started but didn't know what to say because the truth was he didn't want to join Malfoy Empire because he didn't like it. But his father never gave up… he always brought it up.

"You know what? May be for a change you should give me some time so that I could think about whether you should be joining or not?" his father said as he drank his tea. Draco didn't know what to answer for that… _well, how could anyone answer that_ he thought. _Apparently his father could_!

"Ok," he replied in a defensive tone. His grand father sniggered from beside him... and both his grand mother and mother were just trying to hold back their grins.

"So anyways atleast do you remember about our appointment with Twilfitt and Tattling's?" he asked sharply and Draco groaned softly again he had totally forgot but his father didn't have to know that! Because Draco didn't know why his father was taking him to Twilfitt and Tattling's that evening… his father hadn't told him too.

"Yes father I actually remember," he said confidently. His father looked at him and smiled softly one of the rarest smiles but Draco knew it was not genuine because it looked like a smirk to him.

"But father why should we… you know suddenly go to Twilfitt and Tattling's … I mean I have enough robes already!" he said trying to make his father to tell him why. His father regarded for him for a minute as he finished his tea and when he was done, he sighed.

"You remember my friend Nicholas Barton," his father asked and Draco nodded in reply.

"He has invited us for dinner, tomorrow at his new manor, so I thought we should all go… and also if all goes well there will be a ball this week too and I wanted to buy us some new robes," he said somewhat tentatively even though it was a bit grave. Draco nodded his head earnestly.

"Of course we should go!" he replied as he glanced at his mother who was really looking nervous. He frowned and turned towards his grand parents who were wantedly avoiding his eyes and now as he thought about it they hadn't actually talked to him since he had come in. _They were all avoiding him on purpose_.

"What is it?" he asked looking from his father, to his mother and then to his grand parents.

"Um… Draco honey… your dad wants you to meet Mr. Barton's daughter her name is Emily, she studied in Beauxbatons, and she is very cute too," her mother said talking for the first time. Draco looked at her confusingly why was she saying this to him? If they were going for dinner to their house then he would have to meet her. Then why was his mother telling him… **Wait!** He snapped his head to his father who was looking at his reaction.

"Yes, Draco we want you to consider for your relationship with her… I mean she is a very good witch, and she is a pure blood at that. We are not forcing you into anything; we just want you to consider… it will please me." His father pleaded. Now how could Draco say no to that! He could never say that… not when his father was pleading for anything. For the first time… ever.

"Alright," Draco lied but nobody noticed the lie in his voice. There were four collective sighs … Draco looked at everyone to find them all smiling at him so he forced one too. He had too… atleast when all the Malfoy's were smiling at something… even though he didn't want to.

-----

Soon Draco found himself at Twilfitt and Tattling's looking for different materials for his robes and shirts. His father never took him to Madam Malkin's… apparently it was too cheap for the Malfoy's. His father was with him… like always. His father was the one to always pick out his robes and clothes; he wanted Draco to look perfect. Except for one time in his 6th year his father couldn't come to buy his robes because he was in… well let's just say he couldn't make it.

"I want the best for my son," he snapped at the shop owner who was apparently showing cheap robes though they were worth like 500 galleons. But for his father any three sum figure was cheap. He just bought robes worth more than atleast 1000 galleons. When he had chosen rich black cloth for robes he went to select cloth for Draco's shirts.

Draco looked through the piles of clothes in front for him and took a white colored silk material… he loved white but his father thought it was too simple. So he just dropped it back down… though he wanted to buy that.

"Nothing too light no…" his father was saying. " I want a rich colors… show me something in green," he said and Draco groaned… _not again!_ He thought. Every pair of clothing he owned was either black or blue or was mostly green. _He wanted different things…_ he shouted inside his head. When his father had finally found green shirt he had bought it instantly with some other black shirts and trousers and not jeans… which apparently was too cheap for a Malfoy!

"So Draco anything else?" his father asked in a tone that he always used when doing business. Draco looked at him forced a fake smile and shook his head.

"No father thanks…" he replied as they walked out of Madam Malkin's after an hour of all fittings were done. Draco then remembered that today was Thursday and that he had to meet his friends.

"Father I have to meet my friends," he said, he didn't need to ask anything… his father had told him a year back when he used to ask his fathers permission… for everything. But his father had calmly said to him, that he didn't needn't ask for permissions and that he should just inform.

"Ok then see you soon," he said before dissapparating and Draco stood there for a few more minutes before dissapparating himself to their usual place where he and his friends met to… talk _on _their parents.

-----

After only just an hour Draco was drunk… drunk like hell. He was talking like a wild Hippogriff, when he was done telling his friends about the Barton's. He started cursing his father and he only did that when he was too drunk… apparently he was now. Blaise Zabini [his best friend, Goyle [his close friend, Pansy [his ex-girl friend now just a friend, Milcent Bullstrode [his friend were all looking worriedly at Draco. He only got drunk like this when he was to hurt.

"Soooo I have to meet this Emily tomorrow… and decide whether she could be Mrs. Draco-fucking-Malfoy," he shouted from top of the building from where he was standing right now. This was where they usually met… it was where Goyle stayed, his apartment was in the heart of London after both his parents were killed in the war he moved here and was staying alone but they all met there every now and then.

"Draco calm down mate!" Blaise exclaimed for what felt like tenth time but regretted as soon as Draco turned and looked at him.

"How can you tell me to calm down? I can't fucking calm down not after this! How will I meet this girl… and reject her," he growled hiccupping. Blaise sighed…

"Who says you have to reject her?" he tried and backed off into the wall as Draco came near him looking murderous.

"Who says? WHO SAYS? I do… I don't want to meet anyone. I don't want arranged marriage! Its 21st century for crying out loud!" he shouted everybody cringed at his voice.

"Who says you have to marry this woman?" Blaise asked again and Draco had to clench his teeth from hitting his friend.

"Apparently my parents do! And they meant it… I just know by the way they were looking at me! If I go and tell I don't want arranged marriage, you know what they will tell me?" he shouted and scrunched up his face and sighed imitating his father. "Draco, I and your mother had an arranged marriage, my father and mother did, aren't we living together?" he ended imitating exactly like his after. Goyle whistled happily.

"Wow! That's exactly what your dad would tell you?" he said cheerfully as if he was congratulating him. Draco turned and glared at him.

"Shut it!" he growled at him and again turned to Blaise. "What should I do?" he demanded. Nobody said anything… what should they say to someone who never said no to his father.

"Mate, I think it's your own fault!" Blaise said intelligently and Draco frowned at him as he took another fire whisky off the table.

"Excuse me?" he asked graciously falling on the chair. Though he was so drunk he was perfect… just like his father had taught him. He huffed at that thought everything in his life had to begin and end with his father and he hated that.

"It is!" Blaise continued. "Look at you, you've never dated a girl, you think your father will never approve if you do, even if you do date a girl you break up with them as soon as you get too close to her? You're a virgin for crying out loud!" he shouted Draco widened his eyes at that.

"Who says I am?" he demanded standing up swaying a little but managed himself. Pansy and Milcent had their hands on their mouths trying to cover their laughter, but Draco noticed it and Goyle was not even bothering to hide his amusement… he was sniggering like hyena, may be it was all the alcohol.

"Dude I still can't believe you are 21 and still a virgin," he snorted continued to laugh ignoring the death glare from Draco. "A 21 year old male virgin…" he repeated and cackled like a baby. Both pansy and Milcent giggled. Blaise smirked at his best friend but didn't say anything. Draco huffed in frustration…

"I know _My Life _sucks, but it doesn't matter anymore…" he said defeated and the other Slytherins stopped laughing and looked up at him. He had never let them leave through…. after laughing at him like this.

"The only two things I wanted in my life were my own courier and my love. But seems like I don't get a say in that too…" he said softly still drinking. But as if no care in the world he continued.

"All my life my father, made all the decisions for me, and I never said no but I just wanted two things and now that is taken away from me too… just like everything else," he sighed and made a noise like 'poof' at the end… saying that everything in his life had disappeared right under his nose

"Draco don't say that…" Milcent said warningly which made Draco laugh too.

"Now even you want a say in my life Milli but sorry to disappoint you my dad makes all my decisions," he said foolishly. Pansy stood up and walked up to him.

"Draco… you are a very nice human being, we know how you are, you are kind, sweet and caring…" Draco snorted and cut her off.

"Pans you think I'm sweet, look at me I'm not a good human being, I drink like it's the end of the world, I 'swear' like I have no care for the world and I scold my father every time we meet… how could I be a good human being! If anything I am a horrible human being, I'm a bastard, I have no life, I have the worst life ever," he said slumping his shoulders in defeat. Blaise came up to him and patted him on the shoulders.

"Draco you can't just give up, you have to try… that's your problem you never tried. Look at me I've fallen in love… can you believe it… _me_, Blaise Zabini, has fallen for a muggle born, even though my parents protested against it. You have to work on it… you can't get whoever you want by sitting in one place, girls wont come to where you want, try it, its not too late, you are not married, to her… who knows you might meet _your_ girl," Blaise suggested which was the first time. Draco looked up at him… he was right, it was his fault, he always assumed his father would choose everything for him… he never tried. He always tried to concentrate on his courier, whenever his father asked he tried to ignore it or make excuses.

"What do you suggest?" Draco asked. Blaise smiled and patted him on the back.

"Just go to dinner tomorrow and try talking to her and if you don't like her… well then we'll see." Blaise said and Draco nodded "Who knows may be she will be your dream girl?" Blaise said smirking. Everybody laughed but nobody laughed as hard as Goyle did… he was so drunk.

"If that's settles your issue about _the_ girl then I have a suggestion for your courier…" he said chuckling everybody looked at him questioningly. "We can show him off in a museum, you know… he's a 21 year old male virgin! We can make in galleons, he will be one of a kind," he managed before he collapsed from his chair and rolled around on the floor laughing. Draco groaned with embarrassment and frustration collapsing on the chair… thinking about tomorrow.

------

Tomorrow arrived sooner than Draco had expected it too… he was right now sitting in he Barton's living room after having a long tiring dinner. He was looking around the room like an idiot. His father and grand father were talking to Mr. Barton about some business ideas, his mother and Mrs. Barton were discussing about something… probably very girly. His grand mother was thankfully talking to Emily, who was actually very good looking, she was very slim [too slim in Draco's opinion, her hair also pale blonde, her eyes bright blue… all in all she would be perfect Mrs. Draco Malfoy… in his father's point of view not his.

Draco couldn't know if she was what he wanted because he hadn't even talked to her, he had just sat there and gaped at her when they had arrived at 7. His parents looked absolutely perfect with each other; his mother was dressed in blue perfect for a friendly dinner. His father looking flawless in perfect green robes, his hair pulled back in an elegant pony. His grand parents looking their usual in their perfect black robes.

Draco was looking as usual in black robes, green full sleeved shirt, black trousers, his slightly long hair sleeked back, his face masked from any emotion… all in all he looked like a perfect Malfoy.

Even the Barton's looked all dressed up… almost too dressed up with Mr. Barton dressed in blue robes, with same blonde hair, he was actually a very large man considering how both his wife and daughter looked like they barely ate. As for Mrs. Barton she was dressed in white and Draco had specially talked to her very nicely seeing that she was wearing his favorite color. Emily on the other hand was dressed in red… Draco adored and loved red too but not as much as white but still he liked red.

He couldn't talk to Emily alone… atleast so that he could try and see whether he could work this… whatever it was between, at least for the sake of his parents. He now looked at her and caught her eyes she blushed furiously and smiled… which he returned. And that was when his grandmother looked at them.

"Why don't you and Draco go and talk for a while?" his grand mother said her voice so warm seeing that she was a Malfoy. But except his father all other Malfoy's were very kind. His grand father laughed loudly his full loud belly laugh that made Draco smile every time he caught the sound of that.

"How couldn't I think about that? It's their time now… yes, yes let them talk, if it's alright with your parents? That is," he boomed in his thick rough voice, his face lit up in sweet amusement… sweet?

"No, No problem at all, actually Emily dear why don' you go and show 'im around the Manor," Mr. Barton said in his thick French accent. His wife nodded in acceptance. Draco sighed silently… but still he couldn't believe this was actually happening, he was being set up to go around with a girl that his parents and grand parents had chosen it's just so weird… at least for a Malfoy it is.

Emily stood up and Draco followed her… after nodding at his father who nodded back. He then turned and smiled at his mother who smiled back. Emily was walking in front him and he tried to check her out… but there was nothing there to check out that was special from everything else. Her hips was not swaying naturally, but was moving at exact intervals, her hair was too straight and too blonde, her butt didn't look like it had life at all coz it didn't wiggle or anything it was like it was made of rock or something. He shuddered and walked faster to catch up with her.

"Hi," he said softly. They had not even talked for crying out loud! Forget a relationship.

"Hello," she replied well he had to accept her voice was nice and soothing. Then they walked in silence for what seemed like hours… Draco was now looking around… he had to do something, the manor was pretty good, it had very old French paintings, architecture etc. it was all very… too perfect and too good and he didn't like it at all.

They reached a huge balcony at the end of the hall and there was a spectacular view of their garden, and it was full moon that night. It was a beautiful view too… he had to accept. He turned and looked at her; she was looking straight ahead… so he thought of studying her face.

Which was again plain and too perfect, she had pointed nose and chin, her skin too flawless, too pale decked with too much make up. She didn't have any flesh on her cheeks too… it was like it was sticking to her skull, he knew it would feel cold if he touched it. Her lips were like two thin red lines and he never wanted to touch it… and he could barely see them with the red lipstick she was wearing. Her eyes was what pulled his attention, he had to accept… it was the brightest blue he had ever seen. But was covered in too much mascara or whatever it was she was wearing. After further inspection he noticed that she was wearing far too much make up too and looked like a prefect… Manikin.

"What do you like to do?" he asked softly. She finally turned and looked at him with a smile… which he knew was practiced.

"I like gardening," she replied almost as if she was ordered to answer that question.

"What do you want to do… you know for future?" he asked again trying to maintain the conversation. She smiled a little more broadly.

"Be a good wife and a mother," she told plainly. Draco frowned not knowing what else to say. _Who would want that as a courier? _He thought. _Apparently her_… he answered his own question.

"Do you want to know anything about me?" he tried. Shockingly she shook her head… why would that be shocking it was so obvious… right.

"Dad told me everything about you," she replied blushing. He sighed in defeat…

"Really and what was it that your _dad_ said?" he asked almost bitterly but she didn't notice it and even if she did… she ignored it.

"That you are a very good person, and that your family is very respectful. And I that you are the most eligible bachelor and any girl would be very happy to marry you," she almost recited… and now Draco knew that her parents would have made to her to say this. But she looked like she was enjoying saying all that. Draco almost felt proud about that… almost. But he didn't know what she meant, that she wanted to be his wife?

"What else did he say?" he asked trying to at least keep talking.

"He said that right now you weren't doing anything," she said and smiled, Draco almost felt hurt but before he could say anything she continued. "But he also said that you would be soon joining Malfoy Empire… which I personally think is a great idea, considering how prestigious your company is and I really think you should," she finished still blushing. He sighed in defeat… he couldn't deny the fact that she would be perfect Malfoy but not the Mrs. Draco Malfoy he wanted… she came nowhere close to it.

Now that Draco thought about that, he actually himself didn't know who that would be. He had never fallen in love nor had he gone out with someone… seriously. Except for some girls who he had gone out with to parties and balls, but they were all just like… her no different. They were all always drooling all over him which he definitely did not like.

"Ok so anything else you want to ask me?" he asked knowing full well that nothing would be there. She shook her head again.

"Fine, shall we go," he asked and she nodded. They were walking back to the living room silently when Emily slipped on the carpet Draco having seeker instincts caught her before she could fall, he couldn't believe how fragile and cold she felt in his arms. He couldn't see her because her head was buried in his shoulder but could tell she was blushing. He let go of her and watched as she blushed even furiously as she looked at him… did he look funny or something?

"Thanks," she muttered and walked away, Draco on her tail. When they both entered the living room everybody's attention fell on them. Draco went and took his place silently as Emily who was still bushing went and talked to his mother and hers. As he looked he saw everyone looking at him in pure amusement as if he had won a world cup or something.

"What?" he asked clueless as to why they were looking at him like he was a circus freak? His grandfather raised his eyebrows so he raised his own eyebrows in return. He turned and looked at his father who was looking at him in pure excitement. His grandmother was touching her cheeks as if rubbing something… he shook his head indicating that he didn't understand a word they were talking about… seeing that they weren't saying any word. He turned his head as his mother sighed…

"You have lipstick on your cheek Draco," his mother informed and giggled like a school girl, Mrs. Barton and his grand mother joining her. Draco widened his eyes and brought his hand to his cheek to rub it … when he looked down on his hand and undoubtedly there was a light smudge of something red. He blushed slightly realizing how they might think about this. He groaned this time loudly… _it must have gotten there when she fell,_ he thought. _Oh fucking Merlin!_ He swore.

When he looked up he saw that his father was looking at him proudly a proud Malfoy-ish smirk plastered across his face. Draco sighed and realized he wasn't getting out of this any time soon… how could he after what just happened. They must have thought that they had a great time… when it was worst thing that had happened to Draco till now.

------

A week later Draco was back in Barton's manor, in the same balcony staring at the black-blue sky, jam-packed with shining stars. He was back here because of the Ball… Draco had suffered the whole week, his parents had 'asked' him to go on dates with Emily who was actually excited about all this; he found out a lot of other things about her most important being her worshiping Malfoy's. She was just like him which was exactly the problem.

He found out that she had grown up in the same atmosphere he had, both their father's being rich and famous [ex-death eaters of course she always listened to everything her father said… just like him. She liked spending her time gardening, and shopping... which irritated Draco. She was a perfect daughter to her parents… just like he was a son to his own. But the problem with Draco was he hated being daddy's boy… he wanted to just be a Draco!

After they had gotten back from the Barton's dinner party his father had hugged him for the first time since so long. Draco had just smiled and nodded his head to whatever his father had said to him that week… his father was actually very cheery and was bubbling with excitement the whole time. His father had brought him new versions of firebolts knowing full well how much Draco loved Quidditch and broomsticks. Draco was actually happy with his gift until when he had learnt that he had to go to date that night… it was just a bribe.

When the weekend had arrived his father had given him a small gift box so that he could give to Emily saying that he should give it to her at the ball… when he was ready and Draco didn't know what that meant nor did he care. Draco had again smiled and had agreed to give it to her… but he had forgotten to give it to her till now.

He had actually come out of the ball because he felt suffocated in there with all the people gawking at him, he felt very lonely even in that crowd, even though all his friends were in there. Draco had excused himself an hour ago saying he needed fresh air and had come to stand near the balcony where he felt… free.

"Hi," someone said behind him and he turned to find Emily standing there. She looked really cute that night he had to give her that. She was dressed in black gown, full of laces which had made Draco cringe with disgust but it looked good on her. She had worn less make up that night and her eyes looked too smoky making her look very… sexy [ not to him though. Her hair was up in a complicated chignon.

"Hey," he replied softly turning back towards the sky. She came and stood beside him.

"Everybody missed you in there for the past hour," she said softly her voice had a soothing serene effect. He turned to look at her and she was watching him shyly.

"Even you?" he asked though he knew the answer. She came close to him and took his hand in hers.

"Especially me!" she purred. He had been right that night… her hands were very cold on his but he didn't pull it away.

"Why?" he asked silently even though he knew why she wanted him, because of her dad… but still why?

"Because this week had been the most wonderful week I have ever experienced," she said and he could tell she meant it. But he had felt the exact opposite.

"Yeah?" he asked tentatively. She nodded her head in earnest.

"Yes, you are very good guy Draco, besides what some people think and feel about you and my father said I would be very lucky if I could have you," she said but she didn't notice as he flinched at the dad part. She had said, what her father said… which irritated him. He wanted to change the subject and he remembered his father's gift.

"Oh g-good," he said pulling his hand away and he noticed as hurt crossed her eyes so he quickly started rummaging in his robe. He pulled the box and handed it to her. "I wanted you to have this!" he said handling her the box smiling half-heartedly because he didn't know what was there in that but knowing his father it would be something pricey.

She looked up at him questioningly but he urged her to open it. He watched as she pulled the wrapper off and took out a velvet box. But this time when she looked up her eyes were wide and glistening with tears… which confused him, she was actually rich right then why would she react like this to a velvet b-_**NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**_ His mind shouted. He wanted to pull the box back but it was too late she had already opened it…

Inside was a platinum ring with the largest emerald stone that he had ever seen. There were small diamonds studded on the band. His heart was beating furiously against his chest wanting to be ripped out and he was sure if it weren't for his rib cage, it would have fallen to the floor. His mind was yelling the loudest till date and it had even as far as gone and suggested him- to jump off the balcony. Though he found the idea inviting, his feet seemed rooted to the floor.

"Oh Draco!" she breathed as she took out the ring… her hand shaking furiously. He was sweating profusely considering how cold it was outside. He watched as she slipped the ring on her finger and examined it… _wasn't that supposed to be his job? Wasn't he supposed to put that on her? How could she put it on her herself?_ His mind demanded before he could answer. She had thrown herself on him and was hugging him… more like strangling him.

But what Draco was thinking was… how she had acquired so much strength. But was cut off as she pulled back and kissed him full on lips. His eyes widened in shock and surprise he looked at her but she had her eyes closed, it was not even a kiss for Draco he couldn't even feel her lips; he brought his hand up and looked at the time. After what felt like hours but was merely one minute, she pulled back and looked at him smiling. He forced a smile a too…

"Wait till I tell this to my dad," she said excitedly and walked back towards the ball room… but this time pulling him along with her. Draco shifted his shirt collar feeling as if he was being suffocated, how could this happen to him? He had barely known this woman and they were already engaged? How could his father do this to him? Worst of all how could he not tell him that there was a ring in that box? How could he do this? He had ruined his life… completely. But this time not only his even hers… because Draco knew that he could never love this woman, she was not what he wanted.

Then reality crashed on him, he had never had anything that he wanted and now how could he ask for anything? But still there were only two things that he wanted his love... which was now never possible because he was engaged and his courier... which looked like he could never have too he sighed thinking…_ I give up_.

When he looked up he was shocked to find out he was back in the ball room his hand in Emily's. She was bubbling with excitement; he didn't look anywhere near to being happy. On the contrary he looked angry, sad, hurt everything else but happy.

She reached her mother and his, who were both talking ominously both looking very pretty in black, Emily wiggled her finger in front of them and they were already screeching and hugging them. Draco just played his part and hugged them too… soon everybody in the ballroom were looking at them.

When he looked up after being smothered by his grand mother, he saw his father approaching him with another proud look on his face… which Draco couldn't handle that right now. But still his father came near him and hugged him fully like he never had… not in so long Draco could remember. Draco hugged him back in spite of himself…

"I'm so proud of you Draco, I really am," his father said to him pulling back. Draco smiled. His father pulled away and smiled at everyone in the ball who were all looking at them curiously.

"Witches and wizards I have great news to announce," his voice echoed in the now silent hall, except for few sniffling from Mrs. Barton and his mother. "All my life I have given best of the best to my son in every way possible, and now I'm please to announce that my son is engaged to Emily Barton," he announced happily a raucous of applause exploded throughout the hall. There were congratulations flying about the room… and all Draco had to do was force a smile.

------

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Draco swore. Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, and Milcent just stood in front of him not knowing what to say. They were all shocked when Mr. Malfoy had announced that Draco was engaged!?!?!? They were just too shocked to reply to anything. The whole room was happily rejoicing on the news… except for the soon to be groom himself… who was swearing like crazy.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Draco asked with clenched teeth trying to keep his voice down which was impossible for Draco at the moment.

"Will you calm down? We're still at the ball!" Pansy muttered urgently. Draco turned and glared at her.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!?!? How the hell am I supposed to do that! This is outrageous… it's worse than when _they_ had forced me to go out with you," he cried scandalously, which was true his parents were the ones who had forced him to go out with Pansy when he was still in Hogwarts… this time it was worse because he _had_ to marry that girl. Well he did have a choice but how could he say no to his father… he had never done that and he didn't know how.

"Well it wasn't my fault if I wasn't good enough for you, was I?" she asked angrily. She loved Draco when they were back in Hogwarts; she never left his side but when she had learnt that he only put up with her because his father had asked him too… she was hurt. So now they were just friends but still a part of her was still angry at him.

"Well it's not my fault either, that you look like a pig!" he retorted. She huffed in frustration but didn't say anything because she knew it was just anger talking. Draco loved his friends he always came to them for help and when he needed any suggestions… but this time none of them knew what to advice him.

"What should I do? She is not right for me!" he said desperately rubbing his face with his hands in frustration and anger. When he looked up he saw that everybody had their eyebrows raised at him. He knew what that meant.

"Ok fine! I am not right for her… happy I accepted it. She's perfect I know that! But the problem is she's _too_ perfect like I am… she's just daddy's girl like I am a daddy's boy, she sounds exactly like me, and I don't like one bit! I don't think I will be happy with her… that I _know _for sure," he whispered angrily not knowing what else to do.

"Draco we know your problem but this is your life and you have to make decisions… we cannot make them for you! All we can do is console you and advice you but right now… your life is a mess mate you have to work it out yourself," Blaise said silently.

Draco looked up at him, he was right, it was his life… and his decision to make but what could he do, he didn't want to marry Emily, and he even didn't want to disappoint his father, who just looked so proud before. Draco never loved anyone before so he couldn't make that excuse… so he made a decision tomorrow he would tell his father that he was going to join Malfoy Empire.

**------**

**A/N-- Hello everyone… this is my first D/G story and I hope you liked it... this chapter is just like a prologue so that you can know what happened after the war… I know its bit… off but I think you will like the coming chapterans the i think you'l like the plot… anyways I hope you like it!!!**

**Anyhow what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it at all you can give all your opinions, critique, comments and compliments [if you want and I would appreciate your suggestions too!!!!**

**So please Review and tell me what you think!!! **


End file.
